Mr & Mme Snape
by lyssa740
Summary: : ** Cette fic reprend le sujet de Les apparences ne sont parfois que des apparences mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite, je reprends mon travail dessus** Harry, Ron et Hermione doivent être mis en sécurité après la bataille du Ministère. Il leur offre alors une nouvelle solution.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire, issus de l'univers d'Harry Potter, appartiennent à la fabuleuse J. ! Je ne fais que jouer avec ! L'histoire se situe après la bataille du Ministère – 5ème année, « Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix ». Je garde ensuite le fil global de l'histoire, retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais prend beaucoup de libertés. L'idée est de faire passer un bon moment à vous comme à moi !

Résumé : ** Cette fic reprend le sujet de « Les apparences ne sont parfois que des apparences » mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite, je reprends mon travail dessus**

Harry, Ron et Hermione doivent être mis en sécurité après la bataille du Ministère. Dumbledore estime que c'est faire courir un trop grand risque aux habitants du Terrier ou du Square Grimmaud, que de les envoyer là-bas. Il leur offre alors une nouvelle solution.

Dans cette histoire, Severus Snape apparaît sous un nouveau jour. J'aime bien l'idée que son apparence à Poudlard fait partie de son costume de Mangemort et qu'il a une toute autre vie une vraie vie.

 **Prologue : Porter secours**

Le dernier jour de l'année scolaire arrivait enfin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se demandaient ce qui allait advenir d'eux. Les combats avaient été épiques au Ministère de la Magie et les événements devenaient plus sombres chaque jour, les premiers combats avaient eu lieu et la guerre allait commencer. Les examens avaient été annulés. Les temps n'étaient pas sûrs et Harry Potter n'était pas en sécurité en dehors de Poudlard.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Harry et ses deux amis Hermione et Ron avaient été convoqués par le Directeur de l'école, le Professeur Dumbledore par cette chaude après-midi de la fin juin.

Ils firent la route à travers le château d'un pas inquiet vers le bureau du Directeur. Arrivés devant le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore Harry leva le bras pour frapper à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit, accompagnée d'un « Entrez » prononcé par le professeur d'une voix forte et distincte.

Les trois élèves entrèrent et s'assirent sur les trois chaises disposées devant le bureau du Directeur.

« Jeunes gens bonjour à vous, commença le professeur. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai souhaité vous voir aujourd'hui ». Ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi pétillant que d'habitude, il semblait inquiet. Inquiet que tout recommence, de nouveau.

« En fait professeur, nous pensons que cela concerne les vacances scolaires » lui répondit sur un ton hésitant Hermione Granger.

« Tout juste encore une fois, répliqua le Directeur. Les temps sont instables et pleins de danger mes enfants vous le savez, la guerre va recommencer d'un instant à l'autre et nous devons assurément veiller sur vous trois. Vous êtes en sécurité au sein de cette école, grâce à la présence de vos professeurs mais aussi des nombreux sortilèges qui protègent Poudlard. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous proposer de rester dans l'enceinte de l'école cet été, les professeurs sont déjà repartis et sont rentrés chez eux, l'école ferme et je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à cela. Cependant, je pense que ce n'est pas sûr que Harry retourne chez son oncle et sa tante. De plus, je ne veux pas mettre en danger toute ta famille parce qu'elle l'aura hébergé, Ron. » A ces derniers mots il se tourna vers Ron avec un petit sourire et un regard plein de compassion.

Le Directeur reprit « Les membres fidèles à Voldemort, risquent de chercher à te tuer Harry. Et en invitant Harry chez toi Ron, tu mettrais toute ta famille en danger et je m'y refuse. Ainsi, j'ai pensé à une solution. Je vais te faire passer les vacances dans un endroit sécurisé Harry. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas les vacances idéales que tu pourrais désirer mais en attendant je suis sûr que tu seras en complète sécurité. – Le directeur fit une pause - Cependant, si vous le souhaitez Mr Wheasley et Mlle Granger vous pouvez passer l'été avec Harry, jeunes gens.

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de prévenir ton hôte que vous arriverez aujourd'hui... Cependant, je sais qu'il y a de la place pour vous trois et que vous serez bien accueillis et bien traités. D'ailleurs la solution que je vous propose aujourd'hui a été élaborée il y a de cela quelques années, j'aurai seulement espéré que ce jour n'arrive pas mais malheureusement nous y sommes… Qu'en pensez-vous jeunes gens ? »

« Merci d'avoir pris le temps de chercher une solution pour moi professeur » répondit Harry à Dumbledore. « Mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer chez quelqu'un qui n'en a pas envie. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, ton hébergeur a été l'instigateur de cette solution de secours » lui répondit avec un sourire narquois le Directeur Dumbledore.

« Quand à moi professeur, continua Ron, ma mère va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas et elle risque de m'en vouloir de ne pas passer l'été avec elle. »

« Ron, tu pourras bien évidemment prévenir cette chère Molly et je suis certain qu'elle comprendra que tu ne souhaites pas laisser Harry seul. Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'une fois que vous serez là-bas il n'y aura pas moyen de faire marche arrière avant la rentrée scolaire, vous resterai sur place, est-ce clair jeunes gens ? Il y aura la solution de secours du Square Grimmauld mais en ultime recours » répondit Dumbledore, en jetant son regard, devenu un peu plus sérieux cette fois sur les trois amis.

« Très bien, alors je viens avec Harry » répondit avec empressement Ron.

« Moi aussi », répondit sur le même ton d'excitation Hermione. « Mais je dois prévenir mes parents, ils comprendront. »

« Et bien sache, ma chère Hermione, que là où vous allez, il y a ce que vous appelez chez les moldus, le téléphone, tu pourras donc contacter tes parents pour les prévenir et sans doute aussi dans le courant de l'été. »

Les trois élèves se regardèrent de manière hébétée, se demandant bien où Dumbledore allait les cachait, dans une maison moldue ?

« Bien alors, jeunes gens si tout est clair pour vous, je vous suggère d'aller préparer vos affaires. Ne prenez que le minimum, ne vous chargez pas. Il y a de la place pour trois mais ce n'est pas un château quand même. N'emportez pas vos animaux. Monsieur Rusard en prendra soin ici. Rejoignons-nous dans le hall principal dans deux heures mes enfants, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Les trois élèves se levèrent, sentant la fin de la conversation, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Sur le chemin de leur salle commune puis de leur dortoir, les trois jeunes élèves essayèrent de trouver chez qui ils pourraient bien passer l'été. Qu'avait en tête Dumbledore ? Visiblement, il s'agissait d'une maison moldue mais sans doute habitée par un sorcier car il avait précisé que Harry y serait en sécurité. Sans doute s'agissait-il de la maison d'un de ses amis, en qui il avait confiance.

Deux heures plus tard, précisément, les trois élèves attendaient dans le hall de l'école, avec leurs valises. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva et leur demanda de le suivre. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une partie éloignée du parc de l'école et il leur tendit le bras.

« Venez mes enfants, attrapez-moi le bras nous allons transplaner. La maison est bien protégée et il n'est pas possible pour tout le monde de s'y rendre. Tenez-moi le bras jeunes gens, allez, allez. »

Les trois élèves attrapèrent le bras du professeur Dumbledore et transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent, chancelant, dans le hall d'une maison. Un hall classique de maison moldue. Derrière eux se trouvait une porte d'entrée en bois foncé. A leur gauche une petite porte blanche. En face d'eux une autre porte blanche mais plus grande que l'autre et qui semblait donner sur une pièce importante. A leur droite il y avait un escalier en bois brut foncé, il semblait ancien mais en bon état. La pièce était simple et propre. Les murs peints en beige. Pas de décoration, pas de fioriture, juste un tapis au sol, un tapis beige qui rappelait la couleur des murs sur le sol en bois brut foncé également, comme l'escalier. Ils ne firent aucun bruit, se contentant de regarder autour d'eux. Ils entendirent des rires. Des rires féminins, une femme qui semblait jeune et de bonne humeur.

Et c'est alors qu'ils eurent la réponse à leur question sur l'identité de leur hôte quand Dumbledore se mit face à la grande porte et cria légèrement :

« Severus, Severus ! »

Les trois élèves se retournèrent les uns vers les autres, échangeant de l'étonnement mais surtout de la peur, beaucoup de peur.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire, issus de l'univers d'Harry Potter, appartiennent à la fabuleuse J. ! Je ne fais que jouer avec ! L'histoire se situe après la bataille du Ministère – 5ème année, « Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix ». Je garde ensuite le fil global de l'histoire, retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais prend beaucoup de libertés. L'idée est de faire passer un bon moment à vous comme à moi !

Résumé : ** Cette fic reprend le sujet de « Les apparences ne sont parfois que des apparences » mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite, je reprends mon travail dessus**

Harry, Ron et Hermione doivent être mis en sécurité après la bataille du Ministère. Dumbledore estime que c'est faire courir un trop grand risque aux habitants du Terrier ou du Square Grimmaud, que de les envoyer là-bas. Il leur offre alors une nouvelle solution.

Dans cette histoire, Severus Snape apparaît sous un nouveau jour. J'aime bien l'idée que son apparence à Poudlard fait partie de son costume de Mangemort et qu'il a une toute autre vie une vraie vie.

 **Chapitre 1 : Surprises et angoisses**

« Severus, voyons ouvre-moi la porte » cria de nouveau Albus.

Celui-ci se tourna vers les trois élèves, leur souri et leur dit d'une voix tranquille

« Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il se doutait de l'inquiétude des trois élèves. Le professeur Snape avait été, au fil des années passées à Poudlard par les trois amis, souvent accusé d'être à la solde de Voldemort. Aucun ne s'était jamais totalement fait à l'idée qu'il était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et au service du bien. Il comprenait dans quelle situation d'inquiétude pouvaient se sentir les élèves.

Subitement, la porte s'ouvrit sortant les trois élèves de leurs réflexions angoissantes.

Le corps de Severus Snape ouvrit la porte mais son visage était encore tourné vers l'intérieur de la pièce de laquelle il venait, avec un sourire sur le visage. Il n'était pas habillé comme le professeur Snape. Il portait un pantalon noir, sans doute le même qu'à Poudlard mais il portait un tee-shirt blanc. Un tee-shirt. Les trois élèves étaient pétrifiés. Ils se trouvaient dans la maison de Severus Snape, dans laquelle visiblement ils allaient passer l'été. Celui-ci semblait vivre avec quelqu'un – une femme, sans doute sa sœur ou sa fille – et il portait un tee-shirt ! Et il souriait ! Ils se regardaient inquiets, interloqués et complètement perdus.

« Albus, je…. » c'est à ce moment là, interrompant sa phrase, que Severus avait retourné là tête et s'était rendu compte que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas seul.

Ils sentirent la colère monter dans le corps de Severus, comme à l'école quand il les surprenait en mauvaise posture. Le corps de leur professeur se raidit et il enleva immédiatement son bras de la portière pour le mettre derrière son dos. C'est celui qui portait la marque des Ténèbres. Tout le monde savait qu'il la portait mais personne ne l'avait encore jamais vue sur lui, il avait toujours pris grand soin de la cacher.

C'est Dumbledore qui rompit le silence, voyant l'attitude de son hôte

« Severus, nous en avions parlé, tu savais que ça arriverait un jour. Je n'avais pas le choix, nous avons besoin de toi. »

Le sourire du professeur Snape s'effaça complètement de son visage pour y réinstaller son masque froid et sans émotion de professeur Snape. Il entra dans la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte, sans doute signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et fit signe aux trois élèves de le suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce de taille moyenne, encore décorée à la mode moldue. Elle était claire, sans fioriture, comme l'entrée, elle comportait un canapé marron foncé, une table de salle à manger en bois entourée de chaises dépareillée. Et sur une portion entière du mur se trouvait une immense bibliothèque. Pas de décoration spécifique à part un bouquet de tulipes rouges dans un vase sur la table de salle à manger.

Pour augmenter encore la surprise des élèves, au fond de la pièce se trouvait une femme, une jeune femme. Et elle portait un paquet dans les bras, un paquet qu'elle tenait comme un bébé et qui avait étonnement la taille d'un bébé. Elle fit un grand sourire quand elle vit le professeur Dumbledore :

« Albus ! »

Elle ne put démontrer plus son plaisir de voir le vieux professeur car le professeur Snape l'interrompit en levant la main vers elle. Comme si elle le comprenait sans mot, elle fit demi-tour et changea de pièce se dirigeant vers ce qui devait être la cuisine.

« Albus, reprit le professeur Snape, nous avions dit que cela pouvait arriver mais nous n'avions pas dit que ça arriverait maintenant, chez moi et qu'ils seraient trois. »

« Severus, je n'ai pas le choix. L'école doit fermer cet été et c'est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse pour ces trois jeunes gens. »

« Mais Albus, que faites vous de ma vie ? De mon intimité ? » Le professeur Snape semblait énervé et il sortit enfin les bras de son dos et pointa le majeur de son bras droit vers le professeur Dumbledore. Quelque chose se passa dans son cerveau – sans doute en rapport avec sa marque - et il se retourna vivement, pris son habituelle redingote qui était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, l'enfila et la boutonna vivement, sans doute mu par la colère.

« Severus, reprit calmement Dumbledore, ces jeunes gens respecterons ton intimité et ne révèlerons pas tes très beaux secrets », lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le professeur Snape se tourna vers les trois élèves et avança d'un pas vif en les pointant du doigt.

« Je vous préviens, son ton était clairement celui d'une menace, si vous révélez à quiconque ce que vous voyez ici, si vous révélez à quiconque ma vraie vie, si vous posez des questions, tentez de comprendre ou vous immiscez dans ma vie et dans ma famille, je vous ferai tous disparaitre de la surface de cette terre, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Le ton qu'il avait employé était clairement menaçant et les trois élèves furent impressionnés, il leur avait toujours fait peur et là, de toucher à sa vie privée, semblait encore plus le toucher et le mettre en colère.

« Bien maintenant que tout est clair, je vais vous laisser », dit avec son sourire narquois, le professeur Dumbledore, il sortit dans l'entrée de la maison et transplana, sans aucune autre explication.

Les trois élèves n'auraient pas pu se sentir plus mal à l'aise. Ils se trouvaient seuls, au milieu du salon de Severus Snape, ils allaient passer l'été dans cette maison, avec lui. Et par-dessus tout, ils avaient découvert qu'il avait une vie, une vie privée.


	3. Chapter 3

Le temps passa, sembla s'étendre sans personne n'ose bouger et émettre un son. Le professeur Snape ne semblait pas gêné de cette situation et semblait même souhaiter la faire durer. Les trois élèves, eux, avaient mille questions à poser mais pas le courage de les poser, même si chacun ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche dans cette intention, pour la refermer immédiatement.

Un cri de joie de bébé se fit entendre dans la pièce où avait disparu la jeune femme et cela sembla ramener le professeur Snape sur terre. Ce fut ainsi lui qui rompit le silence tout en fixant de ses yeux noirs menaçants les trois élèves : « Vous savez que je suis membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour cette raison vous savez également que je simule une allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, pour des raisons de sécurité et afin de protéger ma famille je tais à tout le monde son existence. Seuls les professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall connaissent la vérité et absolument personne d'autre. »

En entendant ces paroles, les élèves ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Bien qu'ils aient du mal à y croire, ils savaient que le professeur Snape simulait son rôle de Mangemort mais ils étaient loin d'imaginer que son rôle de professeur vieux célibataire, sombre, aigri et méchant était également une couverture. Le nombre de questions dans leur tête ne faisait qu'augmenter au point que Ron se demandait si la sienne n'allait pas exploser.

Finalement ce fut le professeur Snape qui continua « Ce qui je vous dis ici est la seule est unique information que vous aurez et vous partirez de cette maison sous serment de Fidelitas, est-ce clair pour vous ? » comme envoûtés par ses paroles, les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête sans réussir à le lâcher du regard. « Je vis ici avec mon épouse Hélène et notre fille. Personne ne connaît leur existence, même au sein de l'ordre, car je n'ai pas confiance. Les tâches que chacun mène peuvent déboucher sur des situations très dangereuses au cours desquelles une telle information peut être livrée comme monnaie d'échange. De plus, avec tous les enfants de famille ayant voué allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sont à l'école, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. »

Il continua, comme s'il espérait que cette corvée se finisse rapidement « En ce qui concerne les règles dans cette maison elles sont simples : vous ne déplacez rien, ne touchez à rien sans que vous y ayez été autorisés, ne communiquez absolument pas avec l'extérieur car cette maison est incartable et cela serait trop risqué, vous ne posez pas de questions et n'êtes pas bruyants. Est-ce clair jeunes gens ? »

Tout son discours avait été dit sur le même ton que ses cours de Poudlard et les élèves durent admettre que même si ce comportement était un rôle, il continuait à être très effrayant !

« Severus, puis-je ? » la jeune femme aperçue tout à l'heure entra dans la pièce.

« Oui bien sûr » lui répondit Severus et, se tournant vers les trois élèves « je vous présente ma femme Hélène et notre fille ».


	4. Chapter 4

« Je vous présente ma femme Hélène et notre fille ».

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête des trois élèves et ils n'étaient pas certains de bien saisir. L'homme qu'ils détestaient depuis leur entrée à l'école, l'homme physiquement repoussant, désagréable, antipathique et associal qu'était Rogue avait en fait une femme et une fille ! Une femme voulait bien de lui ! Et à la voir elle n'avait pas l'air forcée du tout ! Elle se tenait tout contre lui, son bras gauche portant l'enfant mais son bras droit venant se poser sur celui du professeur honnis. Et sa femme, en plus d'avoir l'air visiblement consentante est loin d'être moche ! Elle est plus grande qu'Hermione mais plus petite que Rogue, brune, ses cheveux (propres) ondulés lui arrivent sous les épaules. Son visage est très clair mais parsemé de taches de rousseur et agrémenté d'yeux verts très clairs, plusieurs teintes en dessous de ceux de Harry. Elle est fine tout en étant pas maigre et en ayant encore les rondeurs d'une jeune maman avec notamment, une poitrine plus que généreuse. Elle porte un teeshirt blanc et un jean, la simplicité même.

Les trois élèves, en la regardant se disent également que Roque semble différent. C'est indéniablement la même personne mais son regard semble moins dur et froid qu'à l'école et cela rend ainsi son visage plus jeune. Ses cheveux aussi sont différents et paraissent lavés et brossés.

Ce fut Hélène qui rompit le silence et fit revenir les trois élèves dans le monde réel !

« Bonjour vous trois, je suppose que tu es Hermione, toi Harry et toi Ronald ? – dit-elle en les saluant – j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous mais pas toujours en bien je dois l'avouer – en disant cette dernière phrase elle leva la tête vers le professeur Rogue qui leva alors les yeux au ciel. - puis elle reprit - : contrairement à ce que vous a dit mon mari vous êtes les bienvenus et êtes ici comme chez vous. Je vous préviens cependant que vous m'appelez Hélène et me tutoyez, je ne suis pas assez vieille pour être vouvoyée !

Je vais vous montrer votre chambre et Severus va y faire monter vos affaires. - Elle se tourna alors vers son mari pour lui tendre le bébé – tiens mon chéri prends Hope s'il te plaît » -.

Afin de faire encore plus halluciner les enfants et leur faire croire à une dimension parallèle, Rogue se saisit avec précaution du bébé et se mis à le bercer de manière totalement naturelle.

Hélène se dirigea alors vers la porte que les enfants avaient emprunté pour rentrer dans la pièce et ils la suivirent dans l'escalier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le palier où se trouvaient 4 portes.  
Hélène leur indiqua celle sur la gauche comme étant la salle de bain qu'ils peuvent utilisent comme bon leur semble. Puis elle leur indiqua la porte tout à droite comme étant celle de la chambre qu'elle partage avec le professeur Rogue – à ces moments Ron eu du mal à retenir une grimace de dégoût – et la porte d'à côté – une porte toute blanche comme les autres mais avec des étoiles en stickers collées dessus – comme étant la chambre de leur fille. Elle ouvrit la dernière porte qui fit apparaître un escalier. En le montant les élèves purent se rendre compte qu'il s'agit en réalité des combles de la maison. La pièce est aménagée et propre, parquet au sol (comme dans le reste de la maison) murs en brique ou peint en blanc, une fenêtre velux qui donne sur un jardin. La pièce n'est pas humide et il y fait bon, de plus elle est très grande car elle occupe la superficie de la maison. En faisant le tour de la pièce les élèves peuvent voir que trois lits sont installés, qu'il y a deux grandes armoires, une autre bibliothèque – encore plus grande que celle du bas et tout aussi pleine – et leurs affaires dans un coin.

Merci beaucoup de nous accueillir Hélène, commença Hermione, souhaitant lancer la discussion

Ne vous en faites pas, lui répondit Hélène, je savais que cela risquait d'arriver, Severus m'avait prévenu. Cette chambre est la vôtre, je vous demanderai juste de ne pas être trop bruyant car notre fille est encore petite et donc elle dort beaucoup.

Si vous ouvrez l'armoire de droite vous verrez qu'il y a la télé, vous pouvez l'utiliser comme bon vous semble ! – à ces mots les trois élèves se regardent ébahis et Ron est très excité, il a entendu parler de la télévision moldue mais ne l'a jamais regardé, quand il le saura son père sera très jaloux –

Je vous laisse vous installer, je viendrai vous chercher pour le dîner.


	5. Chapter 5

Hélène part et les trois jeunes se regardent l'air surpris et un peu perdu.

C'est Hermione qui commence :

« C'est très… surprenant cette vie que semble avoir le professeur Rogue. C'est comme si… »

« Comme si il fait semblant d'avoir une autre vie à l'école », continue Harry.

« Oui, mais Harry, tu m'as dit qu'il était dans les Mangemorts mais aussi membre de l'Ordre ? »

« Oui et Dumbledore lui fait totalement confiance, au point de lui confier nos vies. »

« Alors c'est peut-être que tout le monde ne sait pas qu'il a rejoint l'Ordre et que du coup il fait semblant d'être encore un Mangemort, et donc il est méchant »

« Et moche », l'interrompt Ron

« Arrête Ron le corrige Hermione, tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec lui, il nous aide là. »

« Mais Mione, tu ne peux pas nier que Rogue est moche ».

« Le professeur Rogue, Ron, et si tu regardes bien, quand il nous a accueillis, il semblait propre, ses cheveux étaient lavés et coiffés et sans sa grande cape, il paraît plus… «

« Humain ! Mais son nez et toujours immense et moche, tu ne peux pas le nier ! »

« Oh Ron tu es pénible ! On s'en fiche de son nez il n'est pas mannequin non plus ! »

« Ma quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

« En tout cas, reprend Harry en essayant de mettre fin à la dispute, si le professeur antipathique est un personnage c'est un bon acteur ! »

« Oui, confirme Ron, un très bon acteur. Mais je pense que c'est plutôt sa personnalité pour que ce soit si bien fait ! »

Les trois élèves, trop occupés à élaborer des théories sur l'existence du professeur Rogue ne voient pas le temps passer. Ron et Harry penchent pour un enlèvement et un imperium de longue durée. Hermione, elle, penche pour un amour très romantique, secret et très fort. Nul besoin de préciser que cette idée dégoûte les deux garçons.


	6. Chapter 6

Un peu plus tard les trois élèves entendirent le bois des marches craquer, quelqu'un était en train de monter. Un coup sec et bref frappé à la porte la seule introduction du professeur Rogue qui ouvrit la porte juste après, sans attendre de réponse.

« Le dîner va être servi, vous pouvez descendre »

Une fois cette phrase dite, il fit immédiatement après demi-tour et disparu dans les escaliers.

Hermione, Ron et Harry se regardèrent puis Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers, ouvrant la marche à ses deux amis.

Une fois en bas ils découvrirent le professeur Rogue, portant son bébé sur l'épaule et lui frottant le dos. Il faisait des petits pas de gauche à droite, comme s'il souhaitait la bercer. Il finit par se retourner et se trouva face aux trois enfants qui le regardaient avec le même air surpris que quelques heures avant quand ils avaient découvert sa double vie.

« Asseyez-vous, reprit le professeur de son ton froid et sec, Hélène ramène le repas dans quelques secondes »

Les trois enfants s'assirent à table et Hermione tira la langue aux deux garçons qui, lâchement s'assirent côte à côte. Quelques instants après, Hélène arriva en portant un gros plat chaud dans ses mains, protégé de maniques. Le professeur Rogue, après avoir déposé son bébé dans un transat posé sur le canapé, s'assit également à table. Hélène servit le repas avant de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger. Durant les premières minutes du repas personne ne parlait. Tout le monde mangeait dans le plus grand des silences qui devient gênant.

Severus se rendit compte que ses trois élèves les regardaient, lui et Hélène, du coin de l'œil de manière incessante. Il laissa passer mais au bout d'un moment cette observation silencieuse et curieuse l'énervait. Il posa alors ses couverts, croisa ses bras devant son assiette et regarda tour à tour Hermione, Harry et Ron.

« Bon, vous comptez nous regarder comme ça longtemps Hélène et moi ? ça ne va pas durer pendant deux mois quand même !»

Ce fut Hermione qui eut le courage de lui répondre « Pardonnez-nous professeur, c'est que vous savez, nous sommes très surpris de votre vie ici et c'est difficile de comprendre et de faire comme si de rien n'était… »

Severus serra ses doigts autour de son nez et souffla fort. Il se doutait qu'en accueillant les trois enfants chez lui il serait obligé de répondre à quelques questions, à se justifier, il détestait ça, il détestait littéralement cette idée. Mais il se disait que si ce n'était pas lui qui répondait aux questions, Hélène serait questionnée durant une de ses absences et elle hésiterait moins à répondre que lui… Il inspira très fort avant de leur répondre

« Bon, je me doute et je peux comprendre que cette situation que vous découvrez peut vous questionner. Je vais donc faire preuve de patience et répondre à certaines de vos questions. Cependant, je ne répondrais pas à celles qui ne vous concernent pas et ce sera la seule et unique fois que nous aurons cette discussion d'accord ? »

Les trois élèves, très surpris par la gentillesse dont faisait preuve le professeur Rogue, hochèrent la tête mais n'osèrent pas poser de questions. Ce fut Hélène qui vint à leur rescousse en leur disant, tout en souriant « Allez-y, nous répondrons au mieux à vos questions ».

Finalement, ce fut Harry qui commença :

« On voulait savoir, professeur, pourquoi vous cachez cette vie et pourquoi vous faites semblant à l'Ecole »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit ce matin Potter. Je porte toujours la marque des ténèbres, et bien que travaillant pour l'Ordre du Phénix, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fanatiques me croient toujours sous son allégeance, je suis donc espion pour Dumbledore. Je me fais passer pour Mangemort mais je rapporte toutes les actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Albus. Hélène fait partie de ma vie depuis longtemps maintenant mais je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre – il la regarda avec un léger sourire en disant cela – . Nos missions pour l'Ordre peuvent parfois être très dangereuses et une information peut avoir beaucoup de valeurs. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. D'autant que je sais que certains membres de l'Ordre n'ont pas confiance en moi ou ne m'apprécie pas, et je n'ai tout bonnement pas confiance. »

Harry fit une grimace, il savait très bien que son professeur faisait référence à Sirius et Rémus (peut être plus de personnes se dit-il mais au moins ces deux-là) il connaissait son parrain et celui-ci vouait une vraie haine au professeur Rogue, il comprit alors ce que le professeur voulait dire. Dans la colère, Sirius aurait pu faire mauvais usage de cette information pour blesser son vieil ennemi.

Hermione poursuivi dans les questions, elle voulait à tout prix savoir si la relation de son professeur était une belle relation romantique

« Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, Miss Granger » lui répondit Severus, qui sentait de plus en plus son intimité lui échapper.

Mais Hélène ne trouvait pas que cette question était si intime que cela et répondit à la place de Severus « Oh Severus, aller il n'y a rien de mal. Nous nous connaissons depuis 14 ans. Je vivais dans une ferme très isolée avec mon père et un jour nous avons été attaqués. Je sais maintenant qu'il s'agissait de Mangemorts. Ils souhaitaient notre ferme pour en faire une sorte de QG. Severus m'a tout expliqué et je comprends mieux maintenant, mais à l'époque nous avions bien compris qu'ils n'allaient pas s'encombrer de nous et qu'ils voulaient nous tuer. Alors ils nous ont confié à l'un des leurs – impossible alors de les reconnaitre ils avaient de grands masques noirs sur le visage – qui devait aller nous tuer plus loin et se débarrasser de nous. En fait c'était Severus qui avait cette tâche. Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance peu après car je me suis réveillée dans cette maison. Nous avions… trans… »

« Transplanné » corrigea Rogue

« Oui c'est ça. Une fois arrivés et une fois que nous avions reprit nos esprit il nous expliqua qu'il faisait semblant d'être méchant et que nous pouvions rester ici tout le temps que nous voulions et il a disparu. »

« Oui et 14 après tu es toujours là «

« Oh Severus, arrête de jouer aux rabats-joie ! » Hélène lui répondit cela avec un grand sourire, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était de l'humour. Elle reprit son histoire « Alors nous sommes restés. Mon père était un homme simple et nous ne savions pas où aller, nous n'étions que nous deux. Donc nous sommes restés. Mon père a rénové la maison de Severus et moi j'aidais un peu dans les tâches ménagères. Severus avait déjà commencé à travaillé à l'école alors il n'était pas souvent là. Il s'est occupé de moi, m'a trouvé une école et m'aidait dans mes cours. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu faire mes études et passer mon diplôme d'infirmière. – Hélène fit une pause, elle regarda tour à tour les trois enfants en souriant pu posa son regard sur Severus et le fixa en continuant son histoire – les années ont passées. Papa est mort et je suis également resté, cela ne dérangeait pas Severus et je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Au fur et à mesure du temps nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nous avons attendus plusieurs années, car j'étais encore jeune et Severus voulait à tout prix attendre que je sois majeure, mais nous avons finit par nous mettre en couple disons. Cela va faire 10 ans. »

Severus grimaça à la fin de l'explication d'Hélène. Cette histoire était définitivement trop fleur bleue pour le concerner et surtout pour être racontée à ses élèves. Il se mit à prier n'importe quel dieu de l'univers pour que personne d'autre n'entende cette histoire. Quand Hélène racontait cette histoire cela paraissait beaucoup trop romantique et il n'aimait pas ça du tout, si quelqu'un d'autre venait à le savoir, son image qu'il avait passé des années à construire, serait à jamais foutue. Déjà que Albus et Minerva le taquinait à ce sujet à Poudlard.

Hermione était sous le charme de cette belle histoire. Sous le charme aussi de l'histoire de son professeur qui faisait semblant d'être méchant pour les besoins de la guerre mais qui vivait depuis plus de 10 ans une belle histoire d'amour avec la femme qu'il aime… Elle trouvait cela tellement beau ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander « Et votre fille ? »

Severus poussa alors un gros soupir. Et dire que c'est lui qui leur avait permis de poser leurs questions ! Il se détestait ! Et il détestait aussi sur le moment Hélène qui, dans sa profonde gentillesse, répondait aux enfants. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui reprit :

« Nous sommes donc ensemble depuis 10 ans et nous avions toujours voulu avoir un enfant. Mais au début je faisais mes études et Severus ne voulait pas que nous l'ayons trop tôt car je suis plus jeune que lui….

Elle fut interrompu par Ron « Vous avez combien d'écart ? »

« 12 ans » elle reprit son histoire « Quand les choses ont commencé à mal tourner à nouveau Severus voulait à nouveau attendre mais le temps passe alors Hope est arrivée quand même… » Elle prit alors un petit air rêveur en pensant à son bébé et à sa vie avec Severus. Celui-ci, cependant n'en pouvait plus et supportait de moins en moins cette histoire totalement mièvre selon-lui. Que sa vie soit ainsi, il n'y pouvait rien, d'autant qu'il aimait Hélène et leur fille plus que tout, mais il ne supportait pas de l'entendre racontée à Potter qu'il détestait et ses amis qu'il détestait tout autant.

« Aller ça suffit maintenant, stop, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Vous savez déjà beaucoup trop de choses de ma vie, stop. Montez et allez vous coucher. »

Le ton employé par leur professeur ne laissait pas la place à la négociation et, en 5 années, d'école, les élèves l'avaient bien compris. Ils sortirent alors de table, en faisant un petit sourire (ou très grand en ce qui concernait Hermione) à Hélène, et montèrent dans leur chambre.

Hélène, voyant la mine renfrognée de son mari, se rapprocha de lui, le força à se lever et l'enlaça. Elle se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds (il la dépassait d'une bonne tête) pour lui embrasser la joue, puis l'autre joue, puis les lèvres avant de le regarder et de lui dire « Ne fais pas cette tête mon chéri. Il vaut mieux qu'on leur raconte plutôt qu'ils ne s'imaginent notre histoire ». Un simple « hmm » lui répondit. Quelques bisous plus tard elle sentit les bras de son amant l'entourer à leur tour et elle sentit également les bisous qu'il lui rendait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner « Et en même temps tu ne peux pas nier que notre histoire est très romantique ». La tête qu'il fit en entendant cela ne put que déclencher un fou rire à la jeune femme.


End file.
